Insert you right here in my heart
by Pandabel
Summary: Just because you love someone doesn't mean they love in return. Please Read and Revieew.....
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.

I'm at that stage with OTH that I really just want it to end because I'm losing interest ever since 4.01..Sad BRUCAS break-up. Every time I see something or a picture about Sophia Bush I feel so sad for her. Imagine divorcing someone and having him or her break your heart on screen during your day job? No matter how professional, it all hurts, we're all human, and we all feel pain, even CMM…

**Prologue**

There's all this talk and rave about love. How happy it makes you feel, the different outlook on life you have because there is always someone to share it with. Love is supposed to be this fairytale with a happy ending right? Wrong!…………

I loved a man once more than life itself, I never knew how much until I let him go. Letting him go was the hardest thing I ever did, most people would never understand why but I have my reasons. Reasons of the heart, reasons of the mind. Having your heartache, not being able to eat, sleepless nights and your mind racing endlessly.

The emptiness you feel because that part of your life has been taken away from you. The warmth that they bring into your day and the chill that has replaced it. How about when you have a shower and all you end up doing is cry, or when you watch a romantic movie and the girl gets the boy, you secretly wish that were you.

It's quite strange that you are born into the world; you develop as a human being, at school, educators teach you about the Pythagoras theorem, or how God created the universe or maybe even the big bang theory but never did they teach you how to handle loving someone that will never love you back. Could it be that there was no definite answer and you actually don't move past the heartbreak? Do you think one day, generation Y will have a cure already made into packet form and all we have to do is buy and add water. I really hope that someone comes up with something because I'm slowly unravelling and I just might tell him he should love me instead of her…


	2. Close encouters

Hey, big thanks to BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE and ILUVMEDOU for reviewing the story. You guys are always leaving comments on my stories, which gives me determination to keep writing. Smiles ) Take Care…

Anyway to clarify things up, everything is completely different to the show in this story except the characters. Haley and Nathan are not married, Leyton are together and Brooke is still head cheerleader. Brooke in this story is the perfect character, she hasn't slept around, she's smart and she's popular, she is actually perfect!!!! _Which is actually true..P_

Haha did anyone hear about George Clooney saying that he likes Sophia Bush in the Hitcher remake???.. YAY!! Jumping for joy.. In your face MURRAY&fiancé…

CHAPTER 1

"Lucas, where were you last night?" she whined. She was twirling her curls with one hand placed on her hip. "I needed someone to talk too" she whispers but I can still hear her. Peyton Sawyer is Lucas Scott's girlfriend. Lucas is captain of the basketball team and she is the artist for the school. They were completely opposite yet they've been together since the beginning of high school. Everyone knows that Lucas is a nice guy, compassionate, caring, patient, articulate, smart and a good-looking. He is the package. Someone whom you would take home to your mum, someone whom you could see your future with; he was the one for me.

I see him brooding about his answer, almost like he's lying to her. His eyebrows join together on his forehead as he scratches the back of his head. " I was at the café helping my mum Peyton". He calls her Peyton, it's so formal for someone that you should be comfortable with. A sign that there was trouble in paradise. A hopeful sign for me, because I have always wanted Lucas Scott.

I decide to stop eavesdropping and get my maths textbook out of my locker. I slam it shut and make my way to class. It was a new year, which means there was a new class schedule. As I make my way to classroom 315, I see a girl who looks lost.

"You need some help?" I ask. Don't let my appearance fool you. Yes, I am wearing a cheerleading outfit but that doesn't mean I don't have a heart.

"Ahhhh…. Actually I need to get to classroom 315" she stutters. She breaks out a sweat, literally. Poor girl, she was probably a loser at her former school.

"It's your lucky day, I'm in that class, I guess I'll be your tour guide for the day. My name is Brooke, what's yours?"

"Haley James". She stops to peer into the classroom afraid of how she is going to be perceived.

"Don't be scared, you're with me," I state as I pull her arm leading her into the classroom. I pick a seat in the second row, finding one for her right next to me. Too preoccupied with my new friend, I didn't even realise Lucas Scott is in my class. My heart rate increases, while I kindly remind myself to breathe and count to ten.

Please Read and Review… Cheers..) tell me what you think about it?????


	3. Plan to make u love me

**I do not own One Tree Hill… No Thanks, I don't wannabe rich..!!!**

Chapter 2

I will make you fall in love with me.

Haley has the most beautiful hair, it was wavy and it had a natural blonde tinge in the sun. Her lips were plump and she had a natural pout, her skin was floorless and she didn't even know it. She seriously lacked confidence and I know it's hard, but when you believe in yourself, everyone will too. I hated my naturally dead straight hair; I always use a curling tong to curl the ends to make it look natural. It always takes me roughly 12 minutes to get me looking gorgeous each day before school. I just put on some blush, blow-dry my hair dry, and add some lip-gloss and I'm on my way. Today wasn't any different. See that's my life, it is a routine, a schedule that I abide by religiously. It is school from 9AM til 3PM, cheerleading practice 3.30PM til 4.30PM and on the weekends I go shopping. I occasionally go to some parties but what's the point?

Today, I have practice and I am planning to take Haley with me, she could use the extra curricular activities to tone her thighs.

"Hey you wanna come watch me practice after school? After that we can go see a movie or something?"

"Yeah I don't mind, I have nothing else to do anyway"

"Alright meet me at the gym okay? See you at lunch" I say walking away towards my next class. It's been two weeks since I've met Haley. We had four classes together; we hung out at lunch, on the weekends and practically everyday after school. She's like the sister I've always wanted. I didn't have to pretend around her, I was safe.

I take a seat in the back row in English, I didn't need to pay attention, and English is a breeze. It was like a given that I sit there because Lucas always sat directly in front of me.

"Okay class, you're all aware that you and a partner will have a year long assignment that will be half of your examination grade, you will get to chose your partner and your own choice of topic. Topic choice will be love, hate, infidelity and friendship. I will give to five minutes to decide."

Either way I would get an A for my assignment, but I wanted to take a chance in my senior year.

"Lucas, Lucas!" finally he turned around. "You wannabe my partner?"

"Sure, No worries Brooke" he replied. "What topic should we chose?" he asked.

"Love" I simply state.

"Cool"

and that was it. I will make Lucas Scott fall in love with me before senior year ends.

Please review, what do you think about Brooke's plan?


	4. What don't I have?

I haven't updated in a while, sorry for that guys. I've just been working in the last two weeks. I'm free this whole week so I'm looking forward to updating lots, well fingers crossed anyways. I have also started a new fan about brucas haha who else..?? Well I hope you like this chapter and plz review, even suggestions on how to improve my writing would be greatly appreciated. Cheerios.. )

Chapter 3

What does she have that I Don't?

So my plan was to make Lucas Scott fall in love with me. I know it sounds absurd but a girl can only try right? Well it's not working to say the least.

Our project wasn't just a thing I could play with, I always get above ninety percent for my grades so there was no way I could fail. I worked hard for everything in my life. My grades, my position as head cheerleader class president. Some may believe that I'm fake but for those who really know who I am, they know I'm a passionate person. Yes, I am popular, but I'm a good person too. I never had a good friend that is until Haley came along.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is that project coming along" I take my eyes off the book of love quotes I borrowed from the school library. As Haley takes a seat on the bench, I notice Lucas sitting down with Peyton. He is watching her draw, a gift that she uses daily. I always see Lucas at the school exhibition promoting her artwork, at her house, with her family at the park every Sunday and it suddenly hit me. Lucas Scott is deeply in love with her, his life revolves around her. What makes her everything that I can never be?

He looks at her like she's so amazing. I want him to look at me like that.

"It's coming along well, I have found about ten quotes to support my view on love, I've finished my oral and I've written about 2 thousand words on my essay" I state.

"I swear, you surprise me like crazy. You party, you cheer, you're hot and you're smart. I don't know who wouldn't want some of what you've got! Haha! On a serious not, what is your view on love?"

"Love is love, even if it's one sided" I don't bother trying to explain because I already know it's the truth. I haven't told her about my feelings for Luke but I'm sure she'll figure it out one day.

"One sided love, or loving someone who doesn't know, it's the practically the same thing, don't you think Haley bums?"

"I don't know Brooke, I don't think you can actually act out love without the other person knowing"

"That's what Lucas said, but sometimes people can't just tell someone they love them. What if the person they love, loves someone else? Love is just a feeling towards someone else, not a signed contract that they need to abide by" I peer at Lucas again; maybe I should take Haley's advice and let him know. I just don't want to get rejected, that's all.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I know its quite short. But I'm stuck… gimme some ideas peoples… it would be great!! Plz review and let me know what you think!!!! Cheers…


	5. beautiful

**Chapter 4**

I totally hope that there will be some Brucas loving in Season 5… but at the same time I feel sorry for Sophia Bush, having to gaze into his eyes, kissing him when they are divorced. Hrmz.. maybe she will enjoy it? lolls.. I highly doubt it..

'Hey Luke' He looks at me surprised. The way he's dressed today made me want to eat him up.

'Hey, what you been up too? Haven't seen you around for awhile. Here I was thinking, Brooke Davis, party freak, but you were nowhere to be found.'

'Well, I do aim to disappoint' I used air quotes 'the jocks'. I giggled slapping his arm lightly.

'We should meet up after practice and go through our assignment, so we can merge it and sort out any loose ends'.

'Yeah okay, my place or yours?'

'Well mine has a screaming baby, so yours. I'll see you then, I'll catch ya later' He slightly tapped my shoulder making me all nervous inside. Lucas was the dream guy for me, tall, handsome features and with intelligence to match. He has always intrigued me; he listened to Led Zeplin yet he looked like he was modelling for Nautica. He always wore a smile yet he dated the brooding artist. It appeared that he was a walking contradiction, almost.

* * *

'Dawg, don't tell me you got the fine Brooke Davis under your belt?' Skills did a double take of her, checking her out head to toe.

'What? No! I'm with Peyton dude.'

Skills looked at me dumbfounded.

'Well, I wouldn't blame you if you dumped her for Brooke, come on! Everyone is dying to hook up with some of that, delicious, vanilla, double smoked..'

'Enough Skills, enough! I get the picture'

* * *

Some would categorise what I feel for Lucas as infatuation, I believe its love. I care for him deeply. If he were injured or something tragic happened to him, I'd be down on my knees without hesitation, praying to God that he'll be safe.

'Brooke? Hello? Earth to Brooke?' Haley was waving her hands at me frantically.

'Yeah, sorry I completely zoned out'

'Well, I wonder why?'

'Hello… I can see you rolling your eyes Hales'

'That's the whole point, I wanted you to see'

'Your too cute' Brooke pinches Haley's cheek.

'Brooke! I'm not five and that hurt'

I was laughing off my face when a familiar voice filled my ears.

'If Davis was 5, we'd all be perverts, and I do not believe myself to be one.'

'Well, well, I don't know what your referring too, but I think Brooke could pass for a five year old with a cute face like hers' Haley saw me blushing but knowing her, this was only the beginning. I knew that she wanted Lucas to say that I was pretty, fat chance; he would never think that of me.

He quints in my direction. 'Yeah, those dimples definitely do it' he said almost dreamily. I felt so uncomfortable under his gaze. I decide to break the silence.

'Umm… last time I checked, Luke has a girlfriend, remember?'

'How could I forget Peyton? I love her with all my heart but it doesn't make you any less beautiful Brooke'

Plz review. I hope to get 5 before I update. I already have it written up. Find out what else Lucas says to Brooke?


End file.
